Chapter 3/Romualn Attack
(Space, Romulan border) A Romulan warbird fires at the Helena hitting its forward shields making the bubble form around the Helena. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew hangs onto their consoles and rails on the bridge. Lt. Crusher: Shields are holding Captain. Marcia looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Mr. Crusher lock phasers onto their primary power conduits and fire. He nods at the order and looks at the console and presses the fire button. (Space, Romulan border) The Helena's primary hull's Phaser starboard strip powers up and a beam lances out from it and hits the Romulan Warbird's shield bubble as it goes down. (Main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant Crusher reports. Lt. Crusher: Enemy vessel disabled Captain and their retreating back to Romulan space. Commander Martin looks at Captain Taylor. Cmdr. Martin: That was too easy Captain. She nods at him about that. Capt. Taylor: I agree with you on that Commander why would they retreat so easily anyway helm set course for Starbase 39-Sierra full impulse speed and maintain red alert if that warbird pops up again I wanna know. (Space, Federation-Romulan border) The USS Helena is at impulse speed along the border heading for Starbase 39-Sierra. (Captain's ready room) Captain Taylor is looking at the monitor at crew reports and ship status reports as well, when the doors chimed. Capt. Taylor: Yes come in. The doors opened and Commander Martin came into the room. Cmdr. Martin: Still no sign of that Warbird but I've asked for a metaphasic scan of the region at all times until we get to Starbase 39-Sierra. She nods at him and looks at the padd. Capt. Taylor: Have Ensign Kaye maintain this course for the starbase and I'll advice Starfleet of the situation. He nods at her. Cmdr. Martin: I couldn't help but notice that you're looking at ship status reports and crew reports, may I ask y Marcia. She rubs her eyes and stretches her arms. Capt. Taylor: Yeah I've been looking at them and seeing who could of told the Romulans about the Vulcan transport but I can't put my finger on it at all I've been up and down forward and backwards with these reports and nothing tells me nothing. Lt. Crusher: Captain Taylor message from Starfleet Captain She presses a few buttons and the office of Commodore Martin appears on the screen. Capt. Taylor: Commodore Martin so very good to see you again. James smiles at that. I need you to head to the Gamma Quadrant we lost contact with one of our ships that went into the Bajoran wormhole and they never reported back Commodore Martin says on the screen. She looks at Commander Martin then back at the screen. Sir we're suppose to meet up with the rest of the fleet in case the Romulans tried to invade the Federation Captain Taylor says as she looks at the screen. He looks at his hands then at the screen on his end. I understand that Captain but Commander Sisko reported that a combined Romulan/Cardassian fleet has entered the wormhole, and Starfleet wants a fleet of 18 starships to head to the station to defend it against a possible Dominion attack Commodore Martin says on the screen. She nods at him. Yes, sir is there anything else Commodore? Captain Taylor says as she looks at the monitor. He shakes his head no. Just get the job done Captain Starfleet out Commodore Martin says and the transmission ends with the Federation Symbol. She gets up and follows the Commander to the Bridge. (Main bridge) Both Commander Martin and Captain Taylor walk onto the bridge. Helm set a course for Deep Space 9 warp nine Captain Taylor says as she looks at Ensign Kaye. She goes to work on the console. Course set and laid in Captain. Engage Captain Taylor says as she looks at Ensign Kaye. She inputs a few commands into the helm then runs her fingers on the warp gauges on the console. (Space) The Helena cranked up her nacelles and jumped to warp speed.